Shift at Zonic's Remastered
Shift at Zonic's Remastered is a fan game made by ZonicTheHedge11, being the second Anomaly Studios game. It is much better, due to Zonic getting better at coding. Now less cringe, i hope. Story Welcome to Zonic's Parallel Pizzeria, the most epic diner in FNaFsville. The idiots go here and eat H e c k p i z z a. Now we hired you as a technician from 11 PM to 7 AM. Maybe you'll die, idk. Gameplay Monday/Friday The player is in an office that resembles the FNaF 1 office, but it's more yellow and the contrast is higher. The player has no door buttons and only has a mask and jammer. Lucky for them, the robots move super fast. If New Zonic or Zonic come in, put on the Greybear mask. If Mr. Hippo appears in the door, use the jammer. If Greybear appears, keep the light on him. Survive until 7 AM to win. Tuesday You are on the salvage desk facing Boom Box Bob. You must keep the light on him for 2 minutes to win. If anyone appears in the top duct you must use the shock button to stop them from attacking. If anyone appears behind Boom Box Bob, you must click them as fast as you can. Wednesday Now you're in the generator room. Facing you is Mr. Hippo with a switch connected to him and a vent. If Mr. Hippo looks at you, pull the switch to cut off the power. You have 2 seconds to do this. If you hear anything in the vents, pull up the camera monitor and see if Trash Titan 2.0 is there. If he is, check if he is super close. If not, wait until he moves. When he's super close, shut the vent and wait until he retreats. The vent will open after 5 seconds and has a 2 second cooldown between uses. You must restore the power by clicking and holding the button on the generator. Thursday Welcome to the control room of the Arcade Floor. In front of you is a large hallway and a desk. Behind you is a Circus Control-looking panel (yeah i took this from The Custom Night Game made by Awxthority). If Zonic appears, use the Signal Disruptor to fend him off. If Average-Sized Billy appears behind you, click on him to get rid of the boy. Oh, there is also a camera panel to the music box. So keep winding it up. Survive 5 minutes to win. OVERTIME You are in a dark room with a locker and laptop. Look around the place by using the flashlight, FNaC 3 style. If you spot Golden Freddy, click the locker to hide in it. After a while, he'll go away. Be sure to keep the sanity up by going to the laptop and playing Text-To-Speech. If you spot Springbonnie Man/Glitchtrap, click the tape next to the laptop and he'll go away. Night 7/Man Heck After beating ALL nights and collecting EVERY plushie, the seventh night will unlock. When clicking it, a cutscene will show. A figure will say the following: "I thought that Zonic forgot about me. But no. It's time for my night again.". He comes out of the dark, and it appears to be Ceaser. You're now in a gray office with a door to the right, camera panel on the right and a control monitor on your left. Ceaser has a set path: CAM-1, CAM-2, CAM-3. When he's in the third camera, click the LURE button on CAM-1 to get him back to CAM-2, then click it again to move him back to CAM-1. However, it drains Music Power, which you must recharge using the control monitor. On CAM-4 is a second LURE button and Golden Ceaser. If he goes to CAM-2, click the LURE button on CAM-4 before he moves to your offfice, disabling the control monitor. On the second panel is a vent. Next to it is a recharge button and a heat button. If Caroline appears, click the Heat Button to make her leave. After 5 uses you must click the recharge button to reset the heat. Survive 6 minutes/hours to win. Secret Man Heck 2 The dumb Night 8 where you customize the boys while in the Monday Office. The behavior changes for the people (not counting Night 1/5 boys) * Trash Titan 2.0: Will appear in the Duct camera, shut it when you hear banging * Ceaser: Press the LURE button if he's in the duct * wip Characters New Zonic New Zonic is a red FNaS-looking hedgehog with a blue bowtie, shoes and tophat. Also has black eyes and white pupils, like Toy Chica. He appears on Monday and Friday, where he sometimes appears in the right hallway, then the office. While inside, put the mask on super quickly. Failure is the Jammer getting disabled randomly for a few seconds. He also appears on Tuesday, inside the vent. If you hear him inside, press the shock button to reset him. Otherwise, the light will get taken for 15 seconds. Zonic Zonic is SCP-173 with Freddy's top hat. Yeah, lazy old me. He appears on Monday, where he will randomly appear in the left hall, then the office. When he's inside, you have 3 seconds to put on the Greybear Mask. If you fail to do this, you will die. He also appears on Thursday, where he will go to the main hallway. When you spot him, use the Signal Disruptor to move him back to the Prize Corner. Mr. Hippo He retains his FNaF 6 design, a tall, purple robot hippo. He appears on Monday and Friday, where he will randomly go in either the left or right hallway, before attacking. Use the Jammer while he's at a door to stop his attack. He also appears on Tuesday, appearing behind Boom Box Bob. If you see him, click on him to prevent him from disabling the flashlight temporarily. He appears on Wednesday, Standing deactivated. If he stares at you, cut the lights off to hide yourself from his attack. Greybear Fredbear, but grey and the hat and tie are red. He only appears on Monday and Friday, where the light must be used to stop him from attacking. Trash Titan 2.0 Trash Titan 2.0 is Mr. Can Do with Pan Stan as his left hand, Bucket Bob as the right, Number #1 Crate as his hat and Mr. Hugs' lower body as his legs. On his torso is EVERYONE's eyes (excluding mr. can do), making it Ennard 2.0. He only appears on Wednesday. If you hear noises in the darn ducts, check if he's there. If not, wait. When he is in the duct, shut them. If you shut them while he's not there, he'll jump out them yelling "HECK THE SYSTEM!", killing you. Average-Sized Billy FNaF 1 Freddy recolored red. He only appearsCategory:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff